Total Drama Island Take Two!
by Crazy Chick08
Summary: Another Season two story. Rated teen for border line language and content later on. Disclaimer: I don't own anything with copyright, so don't sue.


_**Authors Note : Okay! Well this is it. In this story there will be alternating points of **_

_**view ( POV ). And after each chapter my friend will give her opinion. If you want to know the contest rules then look up Total Drama Island on wikipedia or teletoon or better yet - watch the show ! Warning : this story is rated teen for borderline language and content . Their could be some swearing but nothing strong. If you don't like this BYE! Thanks for visiting. You can go now. And any colors mentioned are Laurentien pencil crayon colours unless stated otherwise in the story. And don't push the panic button, not **__**all**_** the chapters will be this long. Also SPOILER ALERT! You've been warned if haven't seen all of TDI unless I say otherwise the characters are all white ok? ) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything with copyright.**

Chris's POV 

I grinned. This show had been rated number one last year! Me and my close childhood pal Chef Hatchet had been hosting shows , and acting on movies , and the like. But it wasn't the same! I missed being able to actually TORTURE the contestants on national television. When I got the letter asking me to host season two I practically died of happiness! Then a boat showed up. I hollered " CHEF!!! SHE"S HERE DUDE !!!!!!" my friend a bald , tall , black man with brown eyes came out in a chef's hat and his army green's( He's an ex- Navy SEAL.) . I myself was a white, medium height man with black hair and black dot like eyes .wearing an aqua shirt with true blue sides aqua sleeves white lower sleeves a cinnamon inner shirt , blue shorts , and tangerine flip flops . Who was she ? My beloved niece Eri Mclean ( her mom kept her maiden name). She was the main hostess this season because I had legal issues to deal with since two girls weren't happy with there elimination last year….

_Flashback_

_Courtney glared daggers at us from the boat of loser's, shook her fist and said " You are going too hear from my attorney. '' then the boat set sail for the five star hotel for the losers called Playa da Loser. The other girl Heather , the snob of the show, who we had accidentally shaved bald in a game of I Triple Dog Dare You! She looked ready too kill someone and said threateningly " It'll be a long ride to court where I sue you for everything you've got!" then I announced that in two episodes would be the season finale of Total Drama Island she hollered from the boat, which had already begun sailing away " YOU WANT DRAMA?! YOU'LL BE PENNILESS, JOBLESS! YOUR MUG WILL BE ON EVERY BLOG FROM HERE TOO CAPE BRETON!" _I never thought they would team up and sue me ! Man the ex-wife wasn't happy when I couldn't fork over much child support money! 

_End of Flashback _

I gave my niece a grin . Eri is an accomplished actress. She's done T.V , movies , commercials , voice acting for cartoons , plays , and audio books since she was three! She's here because the studio got an email that said " What kind of reality show is this?! A REAL reality game show ALWAYS has a HOT co- hostess! But this one only has Chef cross dressing sometimes ! Ewww! Get a hostess!'' so I asked Eri and she said she'd be happy to do it since she needs the money for college ( she's 18). She smiled and waved and merrily shouted "Hi Uncle Chris! Hi Chef Hatchet! HI!'' and then the boat dropped her off on the beach. She really looks great. She's about my height maybe a couple inches shorter and has long light blonde hair with bright, sparkly blue eyes. Anyway she had her hair up in a hot pink ponytail medium sized blueberry hoop earrings a poppy red shirt with short black sleeves and a metallic gold guitar on the front a chestnut wristband with an Arizona yellow clip, a turquoise skirt and azure leggings with sky magenta flip flops. As she hopped off the boat I thought " Note to self : _Make_ the boy campers keep away from her! '' 

Eri's POV 

OMG! I couldn't believe I was doing this! I shouted " What's up?! I missed you Uncle Chris! And you too Chef Hatchet.'' then I hugged them both. Sadly our reunion was cut short by the camera's turning on. I sprung into action " Yo! We're coming at'cha live from Muskoka, Ontario on a beautiful May 14th for the second season of Total Drama Island! Now you may be wondering " Say what? Shouldn't those kids be in school ?'' Well normally the answer would be yes but this time we got the kids out of school for the rest of May and all of June! So 136 seventeen-year-old teenagers are spending 3 months and 16 days here at good ol' Camp Wawanakwa ! Last season our ratings went through the roof thanks to twenty-two rating grabbing fan favourites! Now we've added 114 newbies to the mix with all 22 original campers returning. I know we said on the special 

that only 14 campers would be returning , but we lied. They're ALL coming back! Except we told the campers that only 14 of them would return, so if they seem a bit shocked when the 15th return comes that's probably gonna be why!'' I looked at Uncle Chris who was impressed. Yay ! He picked it up by saying " That's right! So for those of you who don't know this is my beloved niece Eri Mclean, who was hired so we would have a hot hostess and so she can get enough money for college!'' I noticed he didn't yell the show name like he did last year. He couldn't think of anything! So I said loudly "And teachers don't freak! The campers are doing all their homework on the way. So just make some popcorn , grab a soda and watch the first episode of Total … Drama … Island! TDI: TAKE TWO! Then we went on commercial break and chef and Chris looked really impressed. Then Chris called over two interns and had them take my stuff into my own , personal cabin. Nice! I could unpack later I decided. When the camera came on I said "Welcome back. Now we're gonna start with the screaming gophers since they won more challenges last year. Now welcome back Beth !" the first cruise boat dropped off a short girl with short brown hair and black dot like eyes. Her hair was in a roan red high ponytail with chestnut glasses. She'd replaced last years clothes with a pastel green long sleeved shirt with the wrists kinda loose and puffy and with two criss crossing sashes on it one blueberry and one lemon yellow. She was wearing tangerine pants with short sky magenta socks under blush pink shoes with one metallic purple star on the side. She smiled revealing that she still wears braces. " _Same old Beth'' _I thought happily. She enthusiastically ran down the beach and almost ran into me! "Hi! It's soo great to be back." I smiled and hugged her. " Well we're glad you could come back, hon." I thought she would faint! Then she almost yelled " I can't believe you're really here! I'm such a fan. I've seen all your work and it's all fantastic! I wanna be like you when I'm older!" I grinned and replied nicely " I feel honoured. I just _love _meeting people." we had a few seconds untill the next boat so just to make conversation I asked curiously " Sooooo. Are you still cursed?" she looked mad and said " NO! Besides when Chris mentioned the curse I was in the bathroom! I didn't know! And as soon as I got to Playa da Loser I burned some sage and ditched the curse!" I gave a wide grin showing my perfect teeth "Well that's good! Now just go on over to the left of the beach while we wait for the next camper." she grinned and obeyed. A few seconds later the second boat showed up. I smiled again and proclaimed at full voice " Hey Cody! The Cod-ster! The Cod-mister!" he gave a happy little goofy grin. Cody is short, easily the shortest of the returning campers. He has short brown hair and pretty blue eyes. He also has a missing tooth, which looks ridiculous in my opinion. He laughed and said " It's cool to meet ya bra." I cringed. I knew "bra" was the female version of "bro" but, really did I have to be called that by a cool guy wannabe instead of a real cool guy? Ugh! Then he leaned in to get a better look at me ,and instantly I knew I should have brought pepper spray. Fortunately Uncle Chris , who disappeared during the commercial break threw rocks at the poor little guy! Cody ducked looking freaked out so ,in his defence I said " Uncle Chris stop! I don't want to get sued on the first freaking episode ! As for you Cody, you and the other dudes here may look , but do not touch! I'm 18 for crying out loud ! And you're only 17! I'm an adult , you're a kid! Geez." He smiled gratefully and said " Ok! Eri, Whatever you say! Oh by the way Beth I'm _not_ mad at you about letting me roll off the dock in a wheelchair, so don't worry." I heard a sigh of relief from Beth as Cody joined her on the back of the beach. Well not really the back just to the left so they were off camera. I stared at them as they talked like old friends. Cody was wearing a cinnamon shirt with a purple inner shirt, peacock blue pats with a white belt and pockets with Tuscan red flip flops. All of a sudden the third boat came and dropped off a tall girl with black hair with blue streaks and black eyes and blue lipstick. She was wearing a long black sleeveless halter top that tied at the neck, metallic blue jeans with a black belt and black flip flops. I shouted " Heads up gang! Our 2nd place winner is here! Gwen!" she frowned and glared daggers at me and grabbed me by my shirt and hissed " Eri this is a warning. If I wind up _half_ as miserable as last time you're dead. Screwed. Pushing up daisies." Scared for my life I cut her off " Ok I get it you'll bring the hurt. And don't say we blackmailed you into coming because Trent's coming isn't he?" Satisfied she walked over to Beth and you could hear the light bulb spring in Cody's head. " Hey babe!" he totally still likes her! Gwen glared at him and said " Back off Cody! I have a boyfriend" I frowned and wished I had gotten one before coming. Desperately I said " At least _someone_ thought about the possibility of Cody coming back." Gwen looked down and sighed then she looked around " Hmmm. So far, no Heather, I think I'll like this season better then last one." I frowned. After all, Heather was scheduled to come next " Unfortunately she's one of the return's. I hate her too! But the stinky so-called producers wanted her back to see your reactions." All of a sudden the 4th boat dropped off a tall, Asian chick with long black hair and eyes. She had her hair up in a purple ponytail wearing a short sky magenta halter that tied at the neck, chestnut Capri pants that went down to her shins and some soft peach high heeled wedge shoes with cerise band strap things .To my surprise , and everyone else's she smiled genuinely " Hi Eri! It's so awesome to be back at camp!" she shouted happily. I think my jaw dropped to my knees when I heard that. Gwen asked what was on all our minds " OK, who are you and what have you done with Heather? Wait, what am I saying? Keep her, we don't want her here.". Heather laughed " Oh Gwen, you're so funny! I've changed! I can't believe I was so mean last year! I hope you'll all forgive me, especially you Gwen. I was so rude and you didn't do anything wrong!". Okay I was officially scared of new Heather. " AAIIYIEYIEYIEYIIIYYIIIYYYIIIIYIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" someone screamed causing everyone to moan in frustration. A redhead who's hair went about an inch past her shoulder and the bottom went curly and the Irish girl with wild, green eyes leaped off the boat and immediately ran over to tackle-hug Gwen. Weird, I didn't think Gwen and Izzy were that close, but they might be. Izzy was wearing an aqua short-sleeved shirt that was ripped at the bottom and was missing a sleeve with a deep yellow shooting star with a blush pink and yellow stripes coming out of it. She had on ocean blue Capri pants with two yellow stars on one leg. She had on raspberry hoop earrings with a diamond shape attached. She also had on lavender flip flops with raspberry strap things. " Hi guys! What's up?! Anything new?! Good news?! Bad news?! IS IZZY'S LOVEABLE STINKBOMB COMING BACK?!" she was already barraging us, wonderful. Gwen moaned " Izzy get off.". Izzy jumped off and replied quickly " Of course! No hugs! You haven't changed sis! I would know, we've been BFFs since the beginning of last year!" . Gwen moaned again and I shouted " OK we all know Izzy's back, but what I didn't know was that she and Gwen were even friends and now there BFFs? I really need to pay more attention to this stuff." Gwen began mumbling things that would probably need to be censored if we asked her to repeat it. Heather grinned "Hey Izzy, how've you been?". As expected, Izzy screamed "Guys, Heather's broken!", and Gwen laughed. Then the fifth boat came, and someone no one thought would come back stepped off the boat.

**( I'm ending it here. What do you guys think? Is it good? Also, I know what your thinking " 136 campers! That's crazy!!" and I agree. But my friends kept giving me ideas, and I liked them all, so yeah. My season three will probably wind up like that too. Please review, it makes me happy! And the Geoff chapter of one of my other stories is coming, but I need more inspiration. Review!)**


End file.
